Minecraft- The One Shot Collection
by TheTurquoiseEndergirl
Summary: My official one shot collection! YAY! Many MC related stories coming up, if you have any ideas tell me and ill will try and make a story around it! Rating it T for inevitable mild violence and death :D Hope you enjoy!


HEYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Welcome to the very first story of my official, Minecraft One-Shot collection. YAYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! FUN!COOKIES!

This first one is based on Mitch's Hunger Games parody, which is absolutely awesome, go check it out. NOW! ANYWAYSSSSSSSS

I AM BEING INCREDIBLY DYSFUNCTIONAL IN THE HOMEWORK AREA!

I hope you enjoy, and , LEZZZZGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

This is from Mitch's POV, cause cookies.

_Disclaimer: you will recognise youtubers, I don't own them, nor do I hunger games, I only own myself. ARE YA HAPPEH NOW!?_

* * *

><p>I am ready, in a crouching position, ready to jump up and sprint away like the wind. I look at the clock.<p>

10 Seconds. The whole arena is silent. Everyone is concentrating, looking towards the middle, only the chests going through their mind.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

I hear the gunfire and everyone is racing towards the middle, myself included.

I skid to a halt and fling open a chest. A wooden sword. I pick it up, and turn around, just in time to see a guy with a leather hat rushing towards me. I swing my sword round and stab him. 1 person down,22 to go, I think.

I put on the cap that the guy had dropped and run from the centre. I keep, running, no idea where I am going.

After about ten minutes, I stop running. I am now far away from the centre. I check the clock. 20 minutes until Deathmatch, it says.

I spot a huge tree with a chest beneath it. I sprint over to it, checking over my shoulder before opening the chest. A stone sword, chain leggings, leather boots and a porkchop. I fling aside my half broken wooden sword, put my new armour on and equip my sword. Suddenly, I see a flash of brown fur disappear into the forest. I chase after it, but I can't find it.

I forget the fur and start looking for another chest.

I see one, and I see a guy who looks extremely like a mudkip looting it. I sneak up behind him, and in a few chops he's dead. I pick up his items. A stone axe, iron ingot, bread, chain chestplate and a leather hat. I throw on my armour and keep the iron ingot safe. Then I start looking for my next victim.

*AWESOME TIME SKIP OF AWESOMENESS*

I check the clock.

Five minutes until Deathmatch.

I now have a diamond, iron boots, porkchops, steak, string, feathers and a couple of sticks. I look around and suddenly I spot someone racing towards me, an iron axe at the ready. I brace myself for the attack. I feel the impact as he slams into me, wildly chopping with his axe. I deflect his chops with my sword. Then I equip my sword and go in for the attack.

In a few minutes, it's all over. The guys gold and amethyst amulet lies on his still chest. I smirk and pick up he items. I am just looking through my items when I hear a siren.

This means 1 minute until deathmatch.

I hurriedly search through my items.

Then I see it.

Another iron Ingot.

I stuff it away and run to a nearby house, looking for a crafting table. I find one, and as quick as I can I craft an iron sword. Then I enchant it. Its knife-sharp blade gleams in the evening sunlight.

I check my armour. I wonder who the last person left is.

Suddenly, I am frozen in my tracks. I can't move.

I am being teleported to the centre.

I land with a jolt and open my eyes.

I get used to my surroundings before I see my opponent.

It is none other than the King of Baccas.

I gulp. He is the undefeated champion. I gather my courage and get ready.

Then I run towards the centre, my sword out in front of me. I hear the clash as we collide, diamond on iron.

We engage in a vicious swordfight, our swords scraping one another's.

Suddenly, I see the King's sword fly high into the sky. I have somehow disarmed him. He looks at me, a trace of fear flitting over his face for a second. Then his face turns into an evil grin. He reaches behind his back and pulls out his master weapon, a weapon so strong only the King of Baccas can wield it.

Betty. (A/N: Lol this sounds so sarcastically dramatic. YAYAYAYAYAY BIG WORDS!)

He rounds in for the kill.

But I'm ready.

He runs towards me, and starts chopping at me left, right and centre. I dodge all of them.

I can tell he is angry.

Then I have an idea. I run on top of a tree that is growing in the centre. It can just about take my weight, but it won't hold for long.

The King looks at me and then pulls his arm back and throws his axe towards me. I see it coming.

Then the world seems to turn in slo-mo.

The axe misses me, but not by much. Before it can fly away, I grab it.

Then I jump off the tree with Betty in my hand, straight towards the King. He opens his mouth in sheer fear as he realises that he is going to be murdered with his own weapon.

I bring Betty down straight on his head and close my eyes.

I hear a thud as I land. I open my eyes. I see the King's decapitated head lying a few feet away from me.

I hear fireworks.

As the sun sets, I am the Hunger Games champion.

* * *

><p>YOU LIKE, YOU LIKE?!<p>

Yeah, I'm going to rate this T for the violence. Not that I'm actually a teenager, but hey!

AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY,,,

please review, like, follow, all that good shtuff, (long shlurp)

I've been thinking about the second one shot, maybe something like a minecraft Hercules? like the child of notch who is hated by herobrine? like zeus and hades? IDK, please let me know if that's a good idea or not:D

I will se you in my next story, G'BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiii

*Punches blaze*

*Blaze gets mad and shoots fireballs everywhere*

Geez, these blazes have anger issues. I'd better go before Celestia murders me.

*Flies into a cloud like a boss*


End file.
